We Might As Well Freeze Together
by SunMoonAndSpoon
Summary: This is a very sweet nuthin' but dialoge story. It's sad but sweet. A Joe and Gomamon thing, also involves Joe's mom.


"Gomamon?"

"Yeah?"

"Gomamon?"

"What? Joe what is it?"

"Why do you think everyone hates me?"

"I don't hate you."

"I mean people. Mom hates me and I didn't even do anything. Mimi hates me and I don't know why. _Nobody_ likes me. Everyone _hates _me."

"Well why don't you go eat worms?"

"Huh?"

"It's a song. _Nobody likes me/Everybody hates me/Guess I'll go eat worms_."

"Well I'm not going to do _that_."

"Good."

"Gomamon?"

"What?"

"What do you think? What did I do to make everyone hate me?"

"No one hates you. Your just not really a people person."

"But even Mom hates me. She kicked me out."

"She was mad. Any minute now she's going to come outside and let you back in."

"Why was she so mad, I didn't do anything."

"You failed gym again. You know how mad that makes her."

"I really tried to pass it."

"I know you did. That's why you also failed everything else. You weren't focusing on anything but gym class so your mom would be happy."

"I was focused on other stuff."

"Yeah, you were trying to make everyone like you, by being just like them. I mean you even died your hair pink just like Mimi said. She was just kidding."

"I know…I wasn't thinking then. It was right after gym class and I'm always to tired for the rest of the day to think straight."

"Joe remember that time when Matt had you be his man slave for a while? But you screwed up so much he fired you? Why did you agree to that?"

"I was trying to get friends. I thought maybe I could be friends with people if I did what they wanted."

"Joe you hate Matt."

"I know, but any friend is better then no friends."

"You have a friend Joe. You have me, remember?"

"You don't understand. I have to have some friends Gomamon. It's horrible to have everyone besides you little pet Digimon hate you."

"I'm not a pet."

"Sorry, your right."

"Jim still likes you."

"He's only my brother, and no he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"No…he doesn't…Gomamon…everyone hates me…everyone hates me…"

"Joe, are you crying? I've seen you complain, but never cry!"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. You can cry. It's just I'm not used to it. You never did before."

"I didn't have a reason to."

"That's a good thing."

"I'm just a stupid boring annoying geek…"

"Now don't say that Joe! You know it's not true!"

"Yes it is…"

"Okay, a) your not stupid. Your really smart Joe! b) Your not boring. I'm not falling asleep listening to you talk, am I? c) Your not annoying. You're a great guy. And d) your not a geek. The dictionary definition is a circus clown who bites off chicken heads. You don't do that."

"But another definition is, and I quote, 'A person who is accomplished in scientific or technical pursuits but is felt to be socially inept.'"

"Joe…even if you are that, that's not bad. A social life isn't that important…"

"Yes it is."

"Joe…"

"It is important…it is, I'm a total loser…I'm a loser…"

"Don't start crying again Joe. Your not a loser."

"Yes I am…"

"What you've done is made it so people feel they can take advantage of you, as if you're not a real person. You have to refuse next time."

"But I deserve everything they do. Even if they were to kill me I'd deserve it."

"And why is that? You never did a bad thing in your life Joe. And you know twelve is the age of total stupidity for boys. You aren't like that and that's good."

"No it's bad…I'd rather be an idiot then this. I hate my stupid brain. I hate being so smart…that's why everyone hates me."

"Joe, you're being ridiculous."

"See? I told you everyone hated me. Even you do."

"Now I didn't say that!"

"Well that's what you meant."

"No it's not. Your going way overboard feeling sorry for yourself."

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself. I deserve this."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do…"

"Joe…no…"

"I hate myself."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do…I hate myself, and I deserve to die, and maybe I should just kill myself right now."

"_JOE_! No way are you going to do that! Its awful you even _thought _that!"

"Well I don't deserve to live."

"Yes, you do. So you don't have all that many friends. So what? Who needs those guys? There jerks anyway. But you got to stay strong, okay? You can't go falling apart because of other people."

"Do you know any good methods of suicide?"

"What? Your kidding right? Joe you can't be serious. You _can't _do that."

"It shouldn't be to hard. I don't deserve life so why should I have it?"

"You do deserve to live Joe."

"Why? What did I ever do that's worthwhile, who would care if I committed suicide?"

"Well me for instance. Jim would. Your mom and dad would. And a lot of other people. Now calm down, stop crying. People like you. You deserve to live. It might not seem like it, but it's true."

"Maybe people don't like me because I'm so ugly."

"Joe, I'll have to admit, you no prince charming, but your not ugly. Now Izzy, that's ugly. Only don't tell him I said that."

"Gomamon, why do you keep denying what you see in front of your face?"

"I'm not, I'm only acknowledging it."

"I suck and that's all there is to it."

"I guess my ever-present optimism isn't helping huh?"

"Not really. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You're obviously depressed, and that's hard to change."

"I wish Mom would let us back in. It's freezing out here."

"Your right. It is cold."

"You could go back in. she didn't kick you out."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You'll freeze to death."

"If I go in I'll have to come out to see you frozen to death. If we're going to freeze, we might as well freeze together."

"That's silly."

"I don't care. I'm not going in without you. You're my friend, and friends gotta stick together." ****

****"That's very nice of you Gomamon, but it's stupid. It's really really cold out her, and I'm serious, we'll freeze. You should go back in, since you can."

"No. I'm _not _going in without you. I will never leave you."

"Gomamon…that's practically suicide."

"No it's not. Its just loyalty. Hey look!"

"What is it?"

"Your mom's coming out!"

"Probably just to tell me to get off the doorstep and go away."

"Must you always be so pessimistic?"

"Yes."

"Joe? Sorry for blowing up about the gym grade."

"Don't be Mom, I deserved it."

"No, no, you didn't. I knew you'd fail, and I promised myself I wouldn't get mad this time. But you failed everything else to, I couldn't help it."

"I tried really hard in gym, I could concentrate on anything else."

"Well face it, you're no good at it. Now come inside."

"Okay, I'm coming."

"We have to talk."

"Oh? About what?"

"Your not good at gym. And honestly, it's the least important grade. You've tried hard enough. I know it's not important to you, and you've been trying since kindergarten. Give it up."

"One wouldn't expect their mother to say that."

"I know. But it's just going to turn out wrong. I mean look what happened! You failed everything, instead of just gym. And you're so smart! You shouldn't be failing."

"I'm sorry."

"Is gym the only reason why you failed?"

"No…I guess not. I'm trying to make friends with people…it's not working, and all I can think about is the bad stuff they say about me. Everyone hates me, it's impossible to think about something as meaningless as school if no one at all cares about you."

"I guess this is a little more then just school huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You wouldn't care."

"Yes I would. Joe, I'm your mother. I not only care about you, I love you."

"Mom…"

"Did you tell Gomamon about any of this?"

"Yeah, while we were outside."

"Well I'm glad you told someone. People don't hate you Joe. I don't know what's happening to make you think that, but it's not true. And even if it is, so what? This family, on both the Asashi side, and the Kido side, has a reputation of being loners. We don't need anyone."

"Mom, you have so many friends. Your not a loner."

"I am. I have friends, but I don't need them."

"Plus you've got me, your Digimon."

"I guess."

"I heard what Gomamon said out there…it was very sweet."

"What did he say that was so sweet?"

"He said, 'if we're going to freeze, we might as well freeze together.' If no one cared about you, if everyone hated you, would anyone be willing to do that? No."

"Your right, I guess."

"We have to talk more about this. Just remember, people care about you. No one hates you. And you're not nearly as horrible as everyone says."

"Thanks. I don't know though…"

"Joe, I wouldn't lie."

"But you could be wrong."

"Somehow, I really doubt that."

"Mom…"

"Okay, believe what you want. But you must know that this is true. _I _love you."

"I love you to Mom."

"I'm glad. I know this doesn't seem like much, but if your parents _don't _love you, it's awful."

"Go to sleep. It's midnight already. Goodnight. Love ya."

"Night. Love ya to. Come on Gomamon."****


End file.
